Engines in some vehicles, such as diesel engines in light commercial vehicles, may require high amounts of power to start. To provide a sufficient amount of power, many such vehicles include a starter powered by two batteries. When two batteries are used in a vehicle, a battery fuse terminal (BFT) is typically fixed to a terminal of a first of the two batteries, and a long wire typically extends from a terminal of a second one of the two batteries to the BFT. A power distribution board can be electrically coupled to the BFT, and separate wires can extend from the BFT or power distribution board to a starter for starring the engine and an alternator for recharging batteries. A fuse, such as a fusible link, can be included in the power BFT or elsewhere along an electrical path between the batteries and the alternator in order to protect the alternator from a surge of current.